Friend of the Blue Flame
by Wolf3391
Summary: Punished for doing his job, Konoha's resident demon container is sentenced to death. Will the so called exorcist sent to kill him change his world in a way he never expected. Will have lemons


**Friend of the Blue Flame**

**Chapter 1: So this is him…**

**I do not own Naruto or Ao no Exorcist**

**Pairings: Naruto/Shura, and Kyuubi**

**Doing this since the idea popped in, could be fun and have excuse when I don't update… lack of source material. Oddly enough this story has potential to go pretty quickly if you think about it but I digress I'll get on with the story.**

**XChapter StartX**

Demons…

A term used by many to describe monster that are beyond our imaginations. Being of great evil and power that destroy lives and homes, all without a care of what they do. In fact many enjoy to scream they hear as their teeth and claws sink into the humans that were targeted or simply were close by. However it is believed that some demons can actually do good but be simply shunned for being demons, unfair as it is. This is also the case in half-breeds, being of both humans and demons who are usually hated by one and shunned by the other side due to their meaning, the coming together of two worlds. At time it can be by choice due to a demon forsaking its instincts and choosing to lead a life with a human conceiving a child, or there the cases of half-breeds being made due to a powerful force.

You may wonder why I talk of demons and half demons, but the answer is simple my friend. Our story revolves around demons and half demons, one being the son of the most powerful demon, Satan the creator of all other demons in existence. But that is not where our story begins… no ours begins with a trial.

The trial of one Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leafs and Jinchuuriki to the power demon Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto was on trial for injuring Uchiha Sasuke who had attempted to turn traitor on the village to get power from the S-ranked criminal Orochimaru. You may wonder why then Naruto was on trial, that is where things become complicated.

You see Naruto despite simply being the jailor of the great demon was never seen as the jailor or even a human bar a few individuals. He was seen as the demon incarnate, nothing more and as such was treated extremely harshly by all with a grudge against the fox. Overcharged for necessities that would be out of date, thrown out of shops for looking, his home constantly being broken into, money he earned from missions was not paid to him.

The list of abuse was large but for some reason his mind didn't break which was surprising considering how many of us would have ended it all ourselves given the option. But no… Naruto was strong and was determined to prove to people he wasn't a demon once he learned of his burden himself. Sadly it was in his loyal and dedicated service as a ninja of Konoha that led to his trial. To explain, Naruto had been forced to use the Kyuubi's in order to heal himself from fatal wounds from Sasuke like a broken spine and a hole in his chest that came close to his heart. Using the Kyuubi's power he had managed to subdue the power hungry Uchiha who used the Cursed seal at level two making him look like a demon himself.

Knocking him out via the use of a technique his father created, not that he knew the man responsible for sealing the fox in him was his father. The Rasengan had easily dwarfed the assassination technique Chidori, Sasuke had used and ended up breaking quite a few bones in the traitor's body making it easier to haul his body back to Konoha.

Imagine Naruto's surprise that when he returned with the injured Uchiha on his back he was knocked senseless by his useless teammate Sakura who accosted him for injuring the boy she loved and had made narto swear to bring back. Her words were along the lines of 'I asked you to bring him back to me, not beat him half to death, how could you do that to Sasuke-kun, he'd never do that to you or me' ohh the banshee went on but the Anbu in the village then saw fit to detain Naruto and bring him before the village council while the Hokage Tsunade worked on the other injured ninja who went after Sasuke.

He was stripped of his ninja status and told his trial would be in a weeks' time, many grining smugly seeing the boy's face as his mind literally break. After that he was taken to the prison where nuke-nin were held and his week of basically death row began. When Tsunade learned of the Council's actions she had tried everything she could to try and stop what was happening to Naruto but had felt herself unable to as if she was being manipulated… sadly she was.

As such when Naruto's trail came after Tsunade had announced to the village his status of the Jinchuuriki, any villagers young and old who might have felt their opinions begin to change went back to their usual hateful states, many of the rookie ninja did so as well with only Hinata, Shino and the Suna nin not turning on him.

Sadly none were able to be at the trial, if it could be called that as the council had placed their best to defend Sasuke in saying his curse seal affected his judgement and that Naruto had used excessive force to subdue him showing the lack of control he had that was required to be a ninja. Naruto had no one to defend him, his mind already at the edge seeing his world crumble around him. He didn't even flinch when Tsunade announced he was guilty and would be executed in two days by a specialist that dealt with demons.

The day came of his execution, the guards of his cell taking joy in mocking him in his last hours, even denying him a final meal or visitors saying 'Demons don't have visitors, especially scum like you'. The only comfort Naruto had was knowing it would be over soon. He dragged his feet to the podium where a masked Anbu stood ready with the chains to hold him down for the specialist.

He heard there various cries to kill him now and the names he was called. It is around now that the specialist arrived to 'kill the demon' the man had light gray hair looking to be in his thirties but who could tell, a little stubble on his chin. He had a pair of glasses on his face a little like those of the Aburame. He wore dark clothes looking like a strange monk of sorts, he had a Coat & Heart shaped rosary but canisters around his belt and an odd implement on his back, none of the ninjas knew was called a gun.

"Yo names Shiro Fujimoto, you called for an exorcist to get rid of a powerful demon" said the man smoking a cigarette in his mouth as he spoke.

"Indeed Exorcist-san, this here is the demon we require you to get rid of. He is an evil that has been nothing but trouble for us here and finally be rid of him will bring peace to our village" the Anbu next to Naruto said who weakly looked up at the man.

Shiro's eyes widened seeing the boy with blue eyes and whiskered cheeks "What is wrong with you, this ain't a demon" he said a little irritated seeing the boy who looked at death's door already, rags hanging off a body that looked skinny and signs of abuse along his arms.

"Yes it is, this is just a trick it uses. The body is an illusion to trick us to lowering our guard until it strikes back and murders us all. Kill it now before it has a chance to attack, there isn't much time as it is" demanded a member of the council observing the scene, none noticing the stern face of Tsunade releasing tears as he mind cried out to stop this injustice.

Looking to the calling crowd and then to the boy Shiro made a snap decision "If I have to kill him I'll need to take him from here. If the evil demon is as bad as you say it would be dangerous killing him here" he said as the council looked at each other before giving each other a brief nod.

"Very well Exorcist-san, take the demon from the village but just return with the body when you're done, the body could be useful in creating a new soldier" said the council member with his body covered in bandages, only one eye exposed to see.

"Sure thing, I'll be back when the jobs done" said Shiro as the guard handed him Naruto's chains. "Come on you I'll take you to get what's coming to you" he said giving the chains a tug as Naruto walked away many throwing rotten fruits at his face.

Once Shrio and Naruto made it past the gates he took out a small seal from his pocket and seemed to mumble something from the piece of paper a large create appeared that looked to be a huge bird not that Naruto really knew. "Boy come here" said Shiro gesturing to hop onto the beast's back "This place isn't where you die, come with me if you want to live" he said holding his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto made no move to take it at all "Sigh guess that didn't work, option 2 it is" said Shiro as he hopped off the beats and made a quick chop to the back of Naruto's neck rendering him unconscious. Removing the chains from the boy Shiro looked him over again, it sickened him to see such a young boy look like he did but swore to give the boy a reason to live, he would save him.

Getting back on the bird he took off leaving the village behind none the wiser as they happily celebrated the death of the demon after seeing it being taken away from the village, already burning stuffed foxes in commemoration of the event, no one seeing those that cried in sorrow for the boy.

**XBreakX**

This was how Naruto Uzumaki met Shiro Fujimoto Paladin class exorcist a group of people assigned to protect humans from demons. When he brought him back to the order in japan having been summoned from across a Torii gate, he vowed never to return to the place he found by chance.

However Naruto was at the front of his thoughts, it had taken literally awhile for him to even introduce himself, even then it was barely even a whisper. Shiro had introduced Naruto to his friend Kuro, a cat sith demon, who took a liking to Naruto. Oddly enough it was Kuro that helped make changes, Shiro told Naruto if he wanted could join him and become an Exorcist and he'd be able to see Kuro more, alongside help people in need. Shiro did manage to get through to Naruto with only a few words after they came to his world.

Naruto had agreed, half because his life needed some meaning at that Shiro was clearly trying to help him get back to normal. Days of training turned to weeks as Naruto was introduced to the various classes of the exorcist all of which didn't use any chakra so many talents he excelled at. However as the weeks past Naruto had been considering his own dark powers, especially after Mephisto another demon told him he could sense the power. He told Naruto that the power could be his if he wanted it, he told him how many people he could save if he mastered it and offered to help him.

What Mephisto didn't expect is that when he placed him in the special training room he created to handle the demon' power was to feel a level of power almost on par of greater than his own. He watched as Naruto's body was en gulfed in a dark red energy almost like a dark red flame something he'd never seen before.

In his mind Naruto faced the Kyuubi, the being that made his life torture, the battle itself had been tough and go before the two eventually became too tired to fight each other. Kyuubi even gained a little respect for Naruto fight back despite being much larger and hellishly more powerful. The two worked out a deal between them, Kyuubi would give Naruto power in return for Naruto giving it some form of freedom, which they agreed would be done through a summon contract that tamer class exorcist used.

The process of giving Naruto power had changed him, giving him fox ears and a tails, Naruto looking at himself accepted the changes as he knew he had become a half-breed now. Naruto armed with his new power continued to train with the exorcist order proceeding to become one of the youngest Upper First Class exorcists at the riper age of 12.

Time went on as Naruto spent time with Shiro a man he saw as his friend and mentor and his saviour. He had supported him in his endeavours and helping out o a few of his missions including one where he obtained the Kurikara. It was around this time both learned that Satan had given birth to two sons, one of which showed the blue flame the great demon. Shiro said he'd raise the boy which Naruto accepted saying he drop by now and again and visit Kuro when he wasn't on missions.

Years went by faster than Naruto expected as he did missions for the order, he adopted Shiro's ways of not being merciless toward demons seeing as he was half one himself. He hid his ears and tails when working; only releasing them at his home. When working with female exorcists they seemed to enjoy working with Naruto as he was kind and protective and his foxy features made him very cute.

He kept in touch with Shiro and was told how the boys; Rin and Yukio grew. He learned that Yukio was being trained by Shiro due to him already being able to see spirits. He had met the bespectacled boy a few times when he dropped by but he saw Shiro's personality in Rin more, he held no qualms over his status being the son of Satan.

Never knowing his own made him feel sad but he had his friends like Shiro, Kuro and even Mephisto the later teaching him to live a little in life. Although things changed the day he heard that Shiro had died, at the hands of Satan, it surprised him to hear Shiro had ended up possessed by the demon thinking something must have happened between him and Rin for him to be taken over like that. The letter between them had talked about their rocky relationship over the past couple months.

The funeral for Shiro had been sad but he did see Rin, now having Kurikara to help him access his demon form powers and the blue form. He saw Rin proclaim that he would kick Satan ass, he chuckled a little hearing the boy say he would become an exorcist.

**XBreakX**

"So… why did you request for me to come here Mephy, wouldn't have anything to do with Shiro's boy would it?" asked Naruto to the oddly dressed Mephisto.

"What, you didn't think I just wanted to see my good friend and have a cup of tea and some nice crackers while i show you my latest purchases into the world of manga, I have the new editions of that one you like, what's it called Ikki-something or other. Reading it gives me an idea of your tastes" laughed the eccentric demon.

"Mephy we've been friends long enough to know… it's both so hand over the manga while we talk about what you want" he said sitting down across from the smiling Mephisto who tossed him the volume of the manga.

"Ahh too true, but yes as you no doubt no Rin-kun is training to be an exorcist here at the academy in cram school among others. While there is already someone observing Rin-kun form possible training at a later date we both know Shiro would want you looking after him. You might understand him a little better than most and with what's at stake I'd rather have you on the board" said Mephisto handing Naruto his cup.

"I see… well I suppose it could be interesting, I take it not too many know of his heritage?" he asked with a raised brow telling him his answer. "Can you tell me who else watching over him aside from Yukio?" he then asked.

Mephisto laughed "I was asked to keep it a secret until they reveal themselves to Rin-kun so I'm afraid I can't Naruto-kun. But this person can be trusted, they worked with Shiro a few times and a pretty strong" he stopped laughing to look straight into Naruto's eyes.

"While undercover you can use you taming skills since I'm sure you're Hime wants out and her illusions will hide you from everyone, when the watcher reveals themselves you can too. Yukio will not be informed of you observing his class. Although I think it's lucky you at age 30 don't even look it, you'd have fit in with the class easier than the watcher trust me" explained Mephisto telling Naruto what limits he was set for the time.

"Fine you got me on board Mephy but I expect you to deliver my manga when it comes in, since I do pay you for it. Still Kyuubi was saying she's been bored of late so I guess this works well for me too. Send the uniform to my usual room and I'll go wake sleeping beauty from her sleep" he said getting up from his seat placing the manga in a seal on his wrist.

"Will do, Naruto-kun and enjoy school, I'll send some files about Rin's new friends too" waved Mephisto as Naruto left the room. The demon smirked to himself "Shiro, although you're gone I'm glad you brought Naruto-kun here, he's so fun to have round, and he enjoys the finer things in life to like my new editions" he laughed to himself.

**XBreakX**

"Come on and wake up Kyuubi-chan we have a new assignment" said Naruto as he released his fox features in his room and spread blood from his finger across his hand, which then revealed a pentacle like mark.

A red energy began exiting the seal and onto the bed in front of him to reveal a small nine tailed fox. It had surprised Naruto to learn that she was a vixen but it didn't bother him too much and the two had become good friends over the last decade Naruto spoiling her when she came out with scratches and treats among other things. The orange fox yawned as she stretched her paws looking adorable as usual.

"Moh… Naruto-kun did you have to wake me up I was having a nice dream involving me you and lots of oil" she said testing to seeing Naruto's reaction and got a blush on his face. 30 he may be in body but in some ways his body was still youthful having not really dated anyone. He was friends with a lot of females but he just didn't go after any and none approached him, something Kyuubi planned to change in the near future through teasing.

"Perverted dreams aside we have an assignment, a request from Mephy and Shiro" he said Kyuubi then began listening knowing the friendship Naruto had with the two men. "We've been assigned to watch over Rin since he awakened his demon side recently. We're to make sure that he doesn't lose control of himself" he explained to the fox.

"Will Yukio know we're watching his class" she questioned to which Naruto shook his head "No Mephy will want us being low key with the Vatican not being told about Rin. Best thing really while we prepare for when they do, they'll want him punished for his father's sins no doubt" he muttered a little bitter over how some things in the order worked.

"It can't be helped, Satan can be in this world so humans will target Rin to try and prove a point. Any who if I'm right and you talked to Mephy-chan where's the manga" said Kyuubi with her big eyes as Naruto chuckled and unsealed the book only to have Kyuubi jump on his head and rest in his hair like she always did when she wanted to be comfy in this form.

Reading manga always helped the two to relax more given their situation of fighting demons and trying to ensure other exorcists didn't go too far when on missions. It also gave Kyuubi a slight insight into Naruto given what kind of manga he read and his favourite characters.

**XBreakX**

The next day Naruto's job started with him donning the usual uniform of the order, except opened up since he didn't like it's design that much so left it open so you could see his white shirt underneath. He did have a more battle made outfit he had worn only on really tough missions, but that armour was not really for everyday missions. Although saying that he wasn't really seen at all as Kyuubi after being summoned outside had cast a powerful illusion over them so that could enter the class and watch over Rin and the others, reading their files as he did so. He memorized the names and faces like Shiemi Moriyama the daughter of the exorcist supplier who had been living with her mother for many a year and only recently joined the cram school after an incident with a demon that Rin and Yukio solved together. Him and Kyuubi had chuckled seeing that possibily both Yukio and Rin may have a crush on the girl but Naruto having a suspicion where or who'd she's end up with. (A/N: Due to the power of the narrator and personal pairing choices, I enjoy the power)

There were others like Ryuji Suguru nicknamed Bon with his friends the pink haired Shima and Konekomaru, all from Kyoto temple, a place Naruto remembered well. The three of them were good friends and helped each other and Suguru displaying his good exorcist skills based off his test scores from the entrance exam, Konekomaru being similar while Shima falling a little back.

Other people in the class included Izumo Kamiki, who was a long purple haired girl with rather small eyebrows and a slight smug personality, or at least that's what most would think. Good thing that Naruto could see past the mask to see a rather insecure girl and also a little lonely seeing how she stuck close to her friend Paku who he knew would most likely be transferring soon as she didn't seem to have the right mind set to be an exorcist.

The last two Takara and Yamada, Naruto was sure that one of them was the person observing Rin but wasn't too sure which as both had certain things missing from their files. He was leaning toward Yamada due to him hiding his face all the time but he was sure time would tell.

Naruto had watched as Rin began to adapt to the world of the exorcist, albeit with a little difficulty one being his slight ineptitude in his studies, but Naruto did really care about that as often it is those that have the determination to go forward become the best as opposed to those with the best marks. He also saw how much Rin was like Shiro in some ways, although Yukio did look a bit like him at times it was Rin that truly held his spirit more than his brother.

He had smiled as Rin had made friends with Shima, Konekomaru and a slight rivalry with Suguru over become an exorcist but could tell they would make the best of friends. He had also watched Shiemi come out of her shell remembering the shy girl he'd visited with Shiro and Yukio a couple times. He chuckled at how hard she tried to make friends with Izumo, frowning how she had treated her at first but after seeing the incident where Paku had revealed her transferring plans and the slight attack at Rin by Igor Neuhaus.

He was a survivor of the Blue night which Naruto had heard about from Shiro was Satan trying to find a body he could possess without any ill effects to the body itself. It was the reason why Rin and Yukio were conceived in a small way. Anyway Igor had been possessed that night losing his eye to the blue flame and also had killed his family in the process. The event had made him hate anything relating to Satan and such Rin as well, displayed as he attempted to make Rin reveal his heritage to the others and ultimately kill him. Rin however had managed to sway the man away from the idea by telling him not to include the others in his revenge making the man see that Rin wasn't a true demon like he expected.

Naruto had wanted to intervene but Mephisto had said Yukio could handle most problems is needed and that these were chances for Rin to grow a little using his powers. While Naruto had argued with the demon about this Mephisto had explained his reasoning to him and Naruto had reluctantly agreed to not reveal himself early unless necessary, he had however let Kyuubi cast several illusions on his otaku collection turning all manga to yaoi and a couple other thing that nether would mention.

Another thing that Naruto had smiled at was Kuro, he had slightly forgotten to see the cat since Shiro's death and by the time he remembered the furry friend he had gone on a small rampage after hearing from the guards that he was dead. To his joy Rin had shown the same kind of thinking and empathy as Shiro did as he explained how Shiro had died and that he wasn't coming back making the small (or big) cat cry. He had told Mephisto to let Rin keep Kuro so he wasn't alone and would let him see the cat again soon with Kyuubi seeing her friend again.

After the Neuhaus incident the class had all become exwires class exorcists and were taking a trip to Mephyland on a small mission to improve themselves searching for a ghost. While there he was surprised to see Amaimon, Mephisto's brother and demon king of the earth. He suspected Mephisto had called him to give Rin a further push to improve but clearly Amaimon had his own ideas on the subject seeing as he stole Kurikura forcing Rin into his demon form and taunting him into a fight.

He saw Rin step further into a burning rage as he fought Amaimon, but was shocked when he managed to save Shiemi from falling debris with his flame despite the rage and also calm himself down. When Rin had calmed down Amaimon was disappointed seeing that his fun was caught short in the act. And it is here where we pick-up our story…

"Are you done already?" asled Amaimon to the panting Rin as his face healed the last of the damage from the high demon. "How boring, although you older brother tried to stop you…" he took hold of the demon sword between his hands. "Now that you've become like this shall I break your sword?" the king spoke aloud.

Before Rin could really question a voice called out "Devour the seven princesses, Slay the serpent" cried Yamada as he took a sword from a seal on his chest slashing down on Amaimon, only for him to block and jump away.

"And you are?" asked Amaimon as he landed on his feet as did Yamada taking a stance in front of Rin.

"You're the Earth king Amaimon. How did a Big-shot like you manage to enter the academy? Were you guided by Mephisto?" Yamada asked holding the sword above his head.

Amaimon only seemed to get annoyed as he put the sword to his shoulder "You're being a hindrance" he said as he then felt a presence behind him, only too late to stop the person take back the Kurikara and punching him in the face forcing him away.

"Amaimon, get lost your fun's over" said a blond haired teen (looking) male as Amimon's eyes widened for a moment then went back to his normal bored expression.

"Sigh… didn't think I'd see you here. Whatever guess it's over I can do this another time, later" he said hopping away from the scene.

"Haaaaa… why is it of all his brothers it had to be the one that has the behaviour of a bored child all the time. Yo Rin, hide your tail other's will be here soon and I doubt you people want seeing it" said the blond as he saw the boy have a small moment of reflection.

'_My sword… stolen so easily… to think such a strong guy existed'_ Rin though hus mind drifting to a memory of his childhood not having looked up at the man yet. _'I just blacked out for a second and compelely lost myself… this is… just like the old days…'_ his thoughts were cut off as Shiemi came over and saw the injured Rin who had thankfully hidden his tail

"Rin! What happened" she said reaching for the boy, only to have it smacked away by Rin.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted before seeing her worried expression and her asking "What's wrong?" seeing it he took a breath. "I'm sorry, it's nothing aside from that were you okay. What happened with that kid?" Rin asked with a smile curious to the situation with the ghost boy.

"Oh… he disappeared he told me 'Thanks Onee-san…" she said with a small smile. "Next time the two of us will come to play for sure" she said to Rin who nodded a little weakly "Rin…?" she tried to ask but a voice called out.

"Shiemi-san" came the voice of Yukio "Are you alright?" he asked as he came over with one of the other exorcists Tsubaki.

"Yuki-chan, Rin's hurt but I gace him some first aid…!" she said looking over to the senior exorcists, while Yukio caught the sight of Rin's face and the two other figures there.

"Ni-san what happened?" he asked as one of the figures handed the sword back to Rin.

"There was an unexpected incident and as such I and Yamada-san were forced to reveal ourselves Yukio, and it's good to see you again" said Naruto as Yukio saw his face as he turned to see him.

"It…it can't be you" said a shocked Yukio as the blond smiled a small grin.

"Wait Naruto you're here as well I didn't hear about this" asked Yamada as he lifted his hoodie to reveal a flat stomach that had a seal around the belly button and tape wrapped around the chest. "Why am I only hearing about this now, the order should have told me there was someone else here" he said as he or rather she said as unravelling the tape revealed the figure of someone Naruto had the pleasure of knowing already.

"Hell to you too Shura-chan, it's been some time" said Naruto looking over the bikini top wearing upper first class exorcist. "I heard the Vatican had sent someone to investigate the possibility of what was going on in the Japanese branch, but to find you as the senior investigator. It's a rather pleasant surprise" said Naruto as the girl grabbed his colour lifting him up.

"Shut it, I don't see you after 9 years and that's all you have to say. Why didn't you keep in touch with me" she said eyes glaring in slight rage. Naruto simply put his hands on her and used his superior strength to let him be lowered to the ground.

"If I recall a certain someone wanted nothing to do with Shiro and he and I were very good friends, you should have seen that losing contact with me could be a factor" he said calmly as the girl scowled and Yukio with Tsubaki came over.

"Wait who are you two?" asked Tsubaki as both pulled out cards. "Shura Kirigakura and Uzumaki Naruto, upper First Class Exorcists" Naruto answered.

"I see these certainly prove it. I'm middle first class exorcist Tsubaki Kaori…. Wait a minute you're Uzumaki Naruto the Exorcist trained by Shiro the previous paladin and demon sword master? That Naruto?" he asked a little shocked as Naruto had mastered his demon sword which was heralded as one of the most powerful.

"Yes I am but right now I and Shura-chan have business with this one and we need to bring him back to Japan HQ. I believe she would like to speak with Branch Manager Mephisto, as for the other exwires take them back to the dorms" he said as Tsubaki nodded turning away.

Finally Naruto turned back to Rin "Hey Rin, you look a little rough" said Naruto as he pulled the boy to his feet and the son of Satan looked up at the spiky haired blonde in slight shock.

"Na-Na-Naruto" he stuttered remembering a few times he had met him before, oddly enough Shiemi then remembered Naruto coming to her home and visiting her and mother on his own.

"Yeah it's me, I'm a little surprised you remember me you were a lost shorter then" he said turning to Yukio "Yukio we need to get back to HQ tell the other to head back to the dorms while Rin, Shura-chan and I head back" he said as Yukio gave a small nod.

"Ano…" Naruto turned to the blonde haired girl Shiemi "Rin is still Injured I can help take care of him Naruto-san" she said a little nervous seeing him.

"You don't need to worry about that Shiemi-kun, Rin's tough and I'm a Doctor among othet things. No head back to the other okay" she gave a brief nod as Naruto started dragging Rin by his collar.

"We are so having this out at HQ Naruto, you owe me that then I'm dealing with this brat" said Shura a little less angry now and just pouting like a child making her look a little cute to Naruto.

When they got to the front the other members of the cram class saw, Rin Naruto and Shura "Hey sensei who are those-" Izumo's question was cut off by Yukio.

"Everyone for the time being today's mission is down. Please return to your dorms" he said as the guys and girl caught sight of Naruto and Shura. Shima and Izumo blushing seeing the two.

"Who is that girl and that blonde dude?" wondered Shima aloud.

"She wears the bottom to the boys uniform…. So maybe she's actually Yamada-kun who always covers up with a hood, the blonde I have no idea over though" answered Konekomaru.

"The blonde and the woman seem to be taking Okumura somewhere" muttered Suguru to himself.

"Ah… you what the hell happened?" asked Izumo questioning Shiemi.

"I don't really know, but it's not Rin's fault. Naruto-san is just taking hm someplace for a while." She answered and a few wanted to ask how she knew the blondes name.

"Naruto, oi Naruto where are we going?" asked Rin still being dragged by his collar.

"Ah he's not been inside the base yet" muttered Shura with a grin while Yukio took out his keys and selected the one for the branch HQ. opening the door revealed a large opened space that had water surrounding it and a path leading to a large door.

"This place is the centre of the order of the True Cross. The Japanese Branch's base is hidden below True Cross Academy… the Vatican HQ are under St. Peter cathedral. Officially we don't exist, we're just an internal organization with branches all around the world" explained Naruto as they walked through the gates with Shura walking next to him.

"Yeah we have a long history though we've carried the burden of exterminating monsters all over the world for over two thousand years now" added Shura before a voice called out in front of them which turned out to be Mephisto.

"That's right, that's what we the True Cross Order do. It's been a long time hasn't it Shura. Looks as though you and Naruto have already met up after so many years but I have to say it's a bit of a surprise that you managed to sneak into our school as an inspector. I had no idea" said Mephisto grinning lying since he was aware she was there and didn't reveal her identity to Naruto.

"Mephisto let me get straight to the point. You're a bastard who's hiding Satan's kid without informing the Vatican and has had one if not the best night class meister in the order watching over him, while records say he's on a long term mission. What the hell are you scheming?" Shura asked staring at Mephisto.

"Don't be absurd I'm not scheming anything and Naruto was on a long term mission, but it was also a favour to a couple friends. While it's true I'm hiding everything is in the best interests of the order. I'm raising Satan's son to become a weapon of the order, in the last 2 thousand years we exorcists have only fought a defensive war. We would have been offensive a few years ago but we all know why that didn't happen" he gave a brief glance at Naruto as he said the last part.

"Despite that you must still consult with the top before doing anything right?" Shura questioned as Mephisto waved his hand.

"In the ideal world at the very least" he replied quickly.

Shura paused before asking "Was Fujimoto Shiro also trying to do this?" Shura asked and Naruto heard a slight bitter tone in her voice and remembered how they had parted ways.

"You can say that. Until the power of the flames gained strength Fujimoto was raising him. Naruto helped him out when they were very young and visited in helping Yukio's training a little" he told her Naruto nodding next to her.

"Shiro helped me when my life was bad so I was indebted to him. He gave me something no one else ever had, a reason to keep going and a path I actually chose. When he told me about Rin I promised him I'd stick by and help out when I wasn't too busy" Naruto commented.

"I see… whichever the case is I'll need to report to the higher ups. But before that I need to interrogate the boy and question Upper first class Naruto. I'll be using the great cell" she said as she gestured Naruto to follow her.

"Kukuku… have fun with him, and treat Rin nicely" smiled Mephisto as Shura scowled once more.

"It won't be fun for him" she muttered as Naruto followed her knowing how she would be.

"Shura-san, Naruto-san please wait" called Yukio "It's pointless to interrogate my brother please let me instruct him instead" he asked as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Naruto jst shake his head at him.

"Yukio, it'll be fine, just head back to your dorms and get some rest I'll drop by and explain a little soon" he said to Yukio relieving a little of his concerns.

He then turned to Shura as she began walking toward the great cell which was a large open space "Oi on the way here you were so docile like a borrowed cat" commented Shura as Naruto let Rin go as he walked forward into the room.

"I remember Naruto a little but did you know dad?" asked Rin curious.

"You can say that, I was Fujimoto's student, but also to this bastard here" she gestured to Naruto who waved in agreement.

"Wait his student, the old man of mine had a student?" said Rin a little confused, "Wait how was he your teacher he looks the same age as you?" he then questioned.

"I'm older than I look Rin, two years before you were born Shiro and I were on a mission I was still a young exorcist at the time. We found Shura and rescued her during an incident, but that was a long time ago. She, I and Shiro had an argument some years ago and I sided with him over it and cut communications since she was being stubborn" he said as he caught her fist aimed for his head.

"Kyuubi-chan, keep Rin company for a while since it seems Shura-chan and I have some issues to get out in the open" Naruto said summoning Kyuubi the size of a small car (Around demon Kuro's size) and grabbed the boy in her tails and headed for a corner.

"Yatsu hime wo kurau…" Shura chanted while Naruto held out his hand, her mind drifted to her last meeting with Shiro.

_XFlashbackX_

"_Shura… if something were to happen to me. Could you teach this kid I'm watching over now how to fight with a sword. I'd ask Naruto but I don't know if they'll let him" Shiro said holding out a photo or Rin._

"_Ya mean that scardy cat with glasses" asked Shura to which shook his head in the negative._

"_Yukio… eh no, the other of the twins. His name is Rin, he's a funny guy" replied Shiro._

"_Hah? Why me, surely Naruto-kun can't be that busy in the order, I mean he's alwaysbeen better than me with swords" asked Shura._

"_Cause will most likely be sent on missions for the obvious reasons of keeping him from the eyes of the public, they're still realing from the last big mission he was sent on. And you're the only other expert on handling demon sword blades" Shiro answered thinking how the order always seemed to be a little stiff when it came to Naruto._

"_you're going to leave him a demon blade? Leaving a demon blade to an amateur kis is insane you should know that" she said raisng her voice at Shiro who remained calm._

"_I do but it worked for Naruto, but regarless there's no way around this situation. I know you don't have any obligation to make sich a promise but please. I can't ask anyone else besides you" said Shiro with a slight pleading tone._

"_That's how it is…haha… what a pitiful sight your cool headedness was always to perfect. Is your life expectancy become so short that you've become scared? After casting me aside now you're going to cast that kid away to me. I misjudged you, don't speak to me ever again" Shura said hiding her face and turing away from Shiro._

"_You… you're not raising a human at all you must know that" she said not looking at him. What are you really doing tell me!"_

_Without looking at her he replied "I'm creating a weapon" with that she walked away from Shiro not sparing a glance to the man._

_After she was out of the way Naruto dispelled the illusion covering him from Kyuubi "She'll live to regret that, you okay Shiro?" asked Naruto going over to his friend who put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, taking a puff._

"_I'm fine, just sad to see her walk away, what about you aren't you and her…" Naruto shook his head at the question Shiro was about to ask._

"_If she was interested she would have said, I'm not supposed to have close relationships in the order so I just don't know. Despite that if you do go Shiro, I swear I look out for him, Mephy will probably make it so I can anyway" Shiro nodded to Naruto's prediction._

"_Well that's good but Naruto, I suspect since she is cutting contact with me you will with her?" Naruto nodded as Shiro took a large drag. "You shouldn't do that, she just doesn't know all the facts, but I've known you long enough to know what you'll do… can you promise me something Naruto?" Shiro said looking straight into Naruto's blue eyes._

"_Promise me that you'll not be tough rough on her when you see her again, be a shame to injure a body like that" said Shiro with a smirk hiding his feeling s but Naruto giving a small chuckle._

"_The greatest exorcist…. The greatest pervert all in the same body, you never change Shiro, but that's why your my friend but I promise not to be too rough, might not need to if she improves her skills in the next few years" said Naruto as he gestured with his hand. "Want to see if Mephy has any of the good stuff in?" Shiro nodded and began following Naruto think a drink would ease his concerns a little._

"_Naruto if she does you know… what will you do?" asked Shiro as Naruto looked at him through the corner of his eye._

"_Improvise like always" was Naruto's answer. _

_XFlashback EndX_

"Nada wo tatsu" Shura finished her chant pulling the sword from her chest while Naruto's hand glowed before a sword appeared in his hand as did a strange bracelet of glowing beads ina variety of colours. "Naruto Uzumaki you will explain why you knowingly hid Rin Okumura from Vatican HQ even if I have to beat it out of you" she said holding the blade above her head while Naruto took a two handed kendo stance.

"You can try Shura-chan, let's see if you improved since our last spar, Shine Tenso" said Naruto as the blade changed into a pair of katana that had a bright yellow glow. "You should think though before you strike, it's clear your mind is in turmoil" Naruto said his eyes becoming serious as he always did when handling his sword.

"Don't lecture me Naruto and don't think Tenso will beat me easily like it used to I know it's tricks" she said taking a breath. "Kirigakure Ryuu- Makengi… Dabou" she called releasing condensed wind blades at Naruto who brought the blades into a cross guard before swinging with both cancelling the attacks before they hit, a slight glitter effect in the air.

"I see… it's sharper than last time, without Tenso's ability would have done some damage to me. But Shura-chan let me ask you a question… did you ever figure out what Shiro was actually doing?" he asked as he charged forward at Shura.

"Creating a weapon for the order that's all. He gambled on beating Satan with his own power and not fighting it with his own strength he was nothing more than a coward in the end" she replied angry swinging with an overhead strike Naruto blocking with his left sword before attempting a swing from the right only for Shura to with greatful flexibility leap over the swig and gain some distance from Naruto firing off more Dabou.

"That's what he said that day, but that's not what he did. And he wasn't a coward I know that more than any, Onimusha Ryuu… Tengari (Demon Warrior Style – Heaven Cutter)" said Naruto swinging his swords sending arcs of light as Shura easily going part her Dabou and head for her. She managed to dodged most but a couple hit her legs.

"Shura… he saved us both do you really think he would just turn his back on his son by turning him into a weapon or ar you that blind to what is in front of your face" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

Rin from the side weas watching in awe '_Wow… these guys are way above anything I can do. Did dad really teach them all this. And Naruto… I remember the face from when I was a kid, always smiling and telling jokes. He knows how dad was and probably already knows about me but doesn't seem to care. But that woman she keeps insulting dad, she has no right to say that he was a coward_' thought Rin unknowingly calling on his blue flame.

"Rin-kun calm yourself, your emotions affect your flame more than you realize" came a voice next to Rin who looked to see the fox's eye looking at him.

"You… you were the little fox Naruto let play with me aren't you?" he asked as the fox gave a small grin.

"Glad to see you remember, you were adorable at that age but as I said calm yourself and just watch, Naruto-kun will deal with Shura-chan and help her to see the truth" said the fox as Rin calmed down quelling the flames.

"Alright but I think I can help her see, do you think you can get me close Kyuubi?" asked Rin as the fox nodded.

"When there is an opening I'll step in" she said as they turned back to the fight Shura and Naruto exchanging blows with their swords. Shura clearly on the defensive under the pressure of Naruto's two sword style and superior skill.

"Open your eyes Shura, or do I have to use the next blade?" asked Naruto one of the other beads on his bracelet glowing. Shura growled as she flipped over his head releasing a Dabou at point blank range covering the area in dust.

"Just stop talking, my eyes are open but all I see is someone who was friends with the weakest paladin in the order and a coward who feared his own death so pushed his problems onto his son" said Shura angry looking into the cloud only for it to disperse and Naruto standing still with both blades and a cut across his right eye.

"You managed to cut me, guess you did improve, very well then. Seeing as we are playing for blood I'll give you a taste of Tenso's true power Onimusha Ryuu… Ten-Seki (Heaven Pulse)" Naruto then flashed out of sight and Shura felt a heavy weight on her back as Naruto forced her down using the force delivered by the back of his swords.

"Ten-Seki allows me to move at extreme speeds and I then transfer the force into my strike, using the blades it's easy to cut through most thing but with the back the force could break bones" said Naruto holding the two bladed parallel over Shura's downed form. "Shiro didn't die to make a weapon, nor did he simply raise one. Rin was his hope as is Yukio" Naruto said shifting Tenso into the regular katana form and dispelling it along with the bracelet of beads.

"How do you even know that, can you even prove that?" said Shura as she got up on her numb arms, her body trembling a little due to the force of Naruto's attack.

"Ask the boy he raised" he said as Kyuubi dropped down letting Rin go "Rin… your father was never a coward right… explain to Shura-chan why that it and the fact that keeping your heritage a secret wasn't a mistake" said Naruto while a small smile looking to Rin.

"That's right my father was no coward and I'll prove it by… by… by becoming a Paladin. If I become the ultimate exorcist then by letting me love father will have proven himself right" said Rin determined holding his sheathed sword in front of him, Shura looking up at him.

"Heh… you a Paladin… hehe… hahahahahaha" Shura began laughing loudly at his proclamation but not in a mocking way but finally seeing what Naruto meant. '_This guy really is funny… Shiro… you didn't raise a weapon, you raised a son. Guess Naruto was right again'_ she thought to herself.

"Naruto… help me up will ya, my body's aching from you attack, didn't Shiro tell you to treat girls nicely?" laughed Shura as Naruto offered his hand pulling the girl to her feet and then let her lean against him.

"He did, but I respect you so I treat you like any opponent in battle Shura-chan. Besides Shiro made me promise not to be tough rough, something about injuring this body of yours" Naruto replied putting a hand on her waist to steady her.

"Dirty old man, still thanks we'll need to catch up after this you know over a couple drinks" she said as Naruto grinned.

"I guess so, but I bet you still can't hold your liquor" he said as she pouted at him.

"Hey not everyone has a body that can't get drunk, it's unfair that yu don't suffer from the hangovers like the rest of us" she said poking him in the chest accusingly.

"Don't hate the player Shura-chan. Oi Rin let me see your sword" sai Naruto as the boy blinked before tossing it over. "Seal this for me Shura-chan would you" he said as she nodded inserting the sword into the seal on her belly.

"Hey what are you doing I need that" said Rin pointing at Naruto who shrugged.

"Right now you don't, especially with Amaimon wanting to toy with you, like this there's less chance of him messing with you okay/ but if you want it back, train and get stronger and when you can beat me you can have it back" said Shura gesturing to herself. "Be thankful you don't have to beat Naruto, if you did you'd never get it back, but seeing as he gave it me I guess your my responsibility now, right" she looked up at Naruto who gave a nod before looking to Rin.

"Rin… get stronger and prove Shiro right, he always believed in you as do I. So don't prove us wrong okay" said Naruto as the three or four including Kyuubi walked to the cell door.

**XBreakX**

Much later at the home of one Johann Faust aka Mephisto two people were in his office "I'm postponing my report to the top. But I'm staying to observe Okumura Rin, as such please prepare me a place to stay while I am here at the Japanese branch, I know Naruto will be staying to watch over him so I'll be working with him and Yukio" said Shura sat in a chair facing the demon next to Naruto.

"I understand, at any rate having such esteemed exorcists like you certainly puts my mind at rest. Guess you two made up then" said Mephisto with a small smile as Shura stood up, only to nearly fall to the floor her body still a little sore. Naruto however caught her before she fell.

"I think we're leaving Mephy" said Naruto adjusting Shura so she had her arm over his back.

"Shame, oh well there will be other times to talk" he said his eyes looking away from his book.

"Mephisto… what exactly are you scheming?" questioned Shura holding Naruto's back to steady herself the door being opened for them.

"I'm… planning to bring peace to both the human world and Assiah. For that reason I have cast away Gehenna and am with the True Cross Order" he said interlacing his fingers.

"Mephy, make sure you do. It'd suck if I lost my friend who get me my deals for manga. Just remember how the top sees you and me okay" said Naruto before glancing around the room. "Smells of dirt in here, make sure to take care of that problem okay, see ya Mephy" said Naruto clisng the door while holding onto Shura.

"Looks as though she doesn't trust you. Also do I smell brother I think Naruto was talking about me" said Amaimon while hanging from the roof.

"Amaimon… I have much to talk to you about" said Mephisto his eye twitching.

**XBreakX**

Since her room wouldn't be ready for a couple days Naruto offered to share his room with Shura for the time being. He had brought out some booze that he always kept in the room so the two of them could catch up with each other.

"You know, despite the beating I took I'm kinda glad it happened. Gave me a chance to see where I am compared to your skill level Naruto" said Shura her cheeks red from the sake Naruto had been pouring for her and himself.

"You really got better, been some time someone managed to score a hit like that on my face, good thing I can heal things like that" he smirked tracing a finger where the scar from the attack could have been. "You know despite not speaking with you all these years, I kept track of you and your missions, Shiro and I always shared a drink over it, we both missed you" he said drinking from his cup.

"I tried to keep track of you… I had less luck, the order only seems to report the messes you make, stuck up old bastards" she said hiccupping and a slight frown on her face.

"It happens when you're like me Shura-chan, besides I don't mind too much about it I just do my job how I see it no matter what they all think. Wouldn't be me if I did it any other way" he said pouring her another cup. "Plus your back now so that's a good thing the order did I guess" he smiled down while flipped her frown.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I always hoped we'd end up on a mission together for a long time. The two of us sure would kick ass all over huh" she said drinking her sake, the hot wine going down her throat.

"That we would, the bill for the order would be so high, be worth it to see their faces" he chuckled drinking from his cup laughing at the image of the higher ups faces after they got the damage bill.

"Naruto… do you miss him, y'know Shiro?" asked Shura her finger tracing the rim of her cup.

"Every day Shura-chan, I remember the day we met… I was worse than when we found you. Completely broken and no will what so ever to keep going, old bastard had to knock me out to go with him. When I came to I asked him why he saved me, you know what he said to me?" Shura shook her head.

"Because I can, and you're cute enough to help me pick up cute girls. I blinked at him in confusion as he laughed before he put his hands on my shoulders and said 'I saved you because you have a life to live, if not there maybe I can find you something to do here, all you have to do is let me help you'. Honestly right then part of me saw something I had never seen in my life… someone who wanted me to live for myself. Never before had someone looked at me like that, everyone seemed to have a hidden intention when I came to me, as time went on Shiro became my best friend and because of that I rose in the ranks to show him my thanks, even adopting some of his ways when I was on missions, it's these thing I do in remembrance of the man who saved me. And now I will look after his legacy, Rin and Yukio, I can tell they're gonna be at the centre of a lot of trouble" he said taking a chug from the bottle instead of his glass.

"Yer probably right, brat has no idea over some things… he's like Shiro though do what's right regardless of how it makes him look. Although I reckin he's a little worried about when his friends find out" said Shura taking a chug as well but almost spitting out a fair bit of it, Naruto laughing at her.

"But there's one thing I want to know Naruto, you and I were great friends, how come you never made a move?" she asked looking up her face red from both the alcohol and the subject matter.

"Because said I wasn't allowed to approach others about relationships, they had to approach me knowing how many would be put off by my reputation or thought I was already taken. I was waiting for you more than anything Shura-chan but part of me figured you weren't interested" he said as she then pounced on him.

"You mean to tell me those bastard put a stipulation on you over you having a relationship from insdie the order knowing you wouldn't bring someone from the outside. Why didn't you find a way to get me a message, I mean I've had a crush on you since you and Shiro saved me that day" she admitted with a slight blush.

"I tried but it seems you didn't get the message Shura-chan, but if you want we can try f-" he was cut off as Shura mashed her lips against his, Naruto's eyes widened before closing bringing her arms around her back enjoying the feeling and opening his mouth for Shura's to get entrance.

They kept kissing until they split apart for air "Eager I see, you don't have to rush this Shura- chan we have all the time in the world" he said as she looked down at his face.

"I've wanted you for years Naruto, I'm claiming you before anyone else does Kyuubi-chan be damned" she said tearing his shirt leaving his bare chest for her to see in all it's glory. She smiled seeing his 8-pack muscles thinking she had him all to herself right now.

**XLemon Scene Please look away if under 18X**

"Get rid of your clothes, Now!" Shura said or more demanded Naruto smirking and did as told taking his jacket and ripped shirt off alongside his pants and shoes leaving him in his stripped boxers that Shura could see was containg her target for right now.

Naruto turned back to her "What am I the only one stripping down?" he said chuckling slightly which she mirrored untying her belt and letting her pants slip slowly to the floor, wiggling her hips as she did so putting on a little show of it.

"All done" he said seeing as she was just in her bikini top and red panties that matched the top, her purple eyes met his blue as he moved to his bed patting his lap to which she walked over to before straddling it wrapping her legs around his waist. "Now what big boy, ever done this before" she said as he gave her a look that said 'I'll play your game'

"Sorry I'm all so new care to show me where to start" he said acting like he had never had female contact before, which he hadn't… outside of the seal that is and trust me when I say Kyuubi was a good teacher.

"Shura grabbed hold of his hands and moved them to her bikini top tie "Untie me and we can start with my girls here, we'll see where we go after that" she said as he quickly completed his task exposing Shura's F-cup breasts that bounced a little, Naruto getting a look at her pink nipples.

"I would but I'll work my way down first" he said as he kissed her on her lips again and ran his hands through her hair while she ran her across his back. While Shura had a killer body it was her hair that attracted him to her more as red hair seemed to attract him as if it was genetic, the blonde ends only made her more exotic. The two back away and he switched his attention to her neck and collarbone leaving hickeys as he sucked on her neck making her moan out as his tongue ran against her pulse point.

He slowly began to lower his mouth down her collar making Shura feel more heat between her thighs and hoping he would get to her girls letting her feel more pleasure from his talented mouth. Leaning back a little gave him access to her breasts and she gasped as she felt Naruto's mouth latch onto her nipple while another hand went to her lonely nipple grabbing it with his index and thumb giving it a tweak.

"Oh Narutooooooohhhhhhh, that's sooo gooood…" Shura said softly as Naruto let go of her nipple for a moment and blew on it making her shudder and grow goose bumps over the cold breath.

"Well my teacher taught me to spoil a girl when she wanted pleasing" he said put his lip back to the breast sucking on it like he was trying to get milk causing Shura to cry out a little before he moved in between the just below the seal that held her sword sucking and licking in between the space making Shura feel wetter. Wanting more Shura pushed his head further into her bosom with her hands, raking her hands into his blonde locks to encourage him, not that he needed much of that.

Shura's cries of 'more… more…' was all he needed to encourage him as his hand moved to her behind giving it a squeeze making her squeak in surprise. The hand moved to her front and began tracing a finger across her lower lips, her body shuddering at the sensation, she tried to buck her hips to tell him to move his hand lower.

Naruto knew what he was doing as with the hand attached to her breast he did something he and Kyuubi had discovered would making her climax without even inserting a finger. Channelling his chakra he began to rotate it on the inside of her breast, turns out stage one of rasaengan made a girl putty in his hands.

Shura felt an odd sensation on her breast before it suddenly became an unbelievable feeling and released a scream of "AAAHHHhhhhh!" before he stopped for a moment to look at her face now panting heavily. "W-w-what was that…. Do it again" she said she said as she brought his hand from her vagina to her other breast. "Please do it again" she said with a little more force. Naruto indulged her and did as asked the sensation returning to Shura who felt like her breasts were being fondled both inside and out. She screamed out as she felt her body release its juices on her panties and Naruto's lap. After the orgasm passed Shura fell on top of Naruto who leaned back onto the bed to accommodate her.

"When… did… you… learn… that?" she asked between breaths as Naruto just ran a hand down her side.

"S-e-c-r-e-t" he teased her "Think you can still go or do you want to stop?" he asked as she lifted herself up.

"We are not stopping until after the main event, and besides it's my turn now, time for you to be au natural for me" she said turning her body and adjusted so that her face was at his boxers. "Time to see all of you" she said pulling down the shorts and dodged the large member that almost smacked her in the face. "Wow" was all she could say seeing how well-endowed he was.

"Thanks, helps that a beautiful girl is here" he said as she giggled hearing him before turning her attention back to the task at hand. She gave it a peck on the glans making it twitch before taking him into her mouth causing Naruto to groan out. Seeing that she began to bob her head back and forth and licking his from inside her mouth, she felt it pulse inside her egging her to do more and get the prize.

She sucked hard while he was inside making Naruto moan Shura's name as she gave him a blowjob. Her pace began to increase and even began to hum while he was still in her mouth sending vibrations all along his cock and bringing him closer to release. Opening his eyes he then remembered what was in front of him, Shura had positioned her lower body just above his head and seeing as his willpower over Shura's skill was wavering her decided to tease her a little before the main event.

Reaching up with his tongue he slid it across her now soaked panties and thought she tasted like sweet honey so began to lick more furiously across the thin fabric. Although this action made Shura moan into the blow job sending an even more powerful sensation to Naruto who felt himself let himself go inside her mouth.

To his eternal joy instead of letting him go she began to stroke his cock with her free hand enticing more seamen to come put which she began swallowing with gusto, licking it clean as she let it go and turned to see his satisfied grin before she felt him harden beneath her, in the valley of her breasts.

"I always knew you were a breast man Naruto" Shura smirked licking her lips of excess seamon and drool.

"What can I say they are beautiful and soft like pillows, only a fool wouldn't get hard just looking at them, I get the pleasure of feeling them. But you ready to do the next round Shura-chan?" he asked as she grinned twisting her body round and moving up his body pressing her assets into his chest, her nipples feeling the hard abs as she went up and came to his face.

"So do you want me inside Shura-chan" he said pulling down her panties that had been soaked and left a saliva trail as he pulled them down.

"Yes I do so put it in now" she said as he smiled placing it at her vagina entrance and Shura treated to the hot rod pressing against her entrance.

"With pleasure" with that he pushed into her and immediately felt her vagaina walls clamp down on his dick as if squeezing an enemy invader, he then felt her barrier and saw her wince a little. "You waited this long?" Naruto asked with joy in his voice.

"Only for you now come on no need to worry about a little pain" she said as he nodded pulling out and thrusting through her hymen in one go. He heard her yelp in pain so stopped to let her body adjust and rubbed her back in soothing motions until she looked up with a grateful smile.

"Thanks… most guys might have just began pumping by now" she said as she moved her hips up before falling back down hearing the slapping sound on her ass.

"For you I would wait as long as needed Shura-chan now let's continue" said Naruto as he also thrusted his hips in rhythm to her hips. Shura began leaning on her hands against his chest taking the cowgirl position and moaning out as the two went at it.

Naruto himself was moaning as shur'a tight cavern didn't want to let him go everytime he pulled out a little, it seems her vagina was already addicted to him and was determined not to lose the feeling. Seeing Shura's boobs jiggling in front of his face Naruto reached up to grab the two globes of flesh and leaned up to give the twins some special attention in the forms of kisses, nips, licks and general fondling making Shura squirm and rock her hips as she felt her body quiver in joy at Naruto's handiwork.

"OH Naruto DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP" she cried out as Naruto began going a little harder and sucking on her boobs pushing them together to lick both nipples at the same time. All of this combined together was too much for Shura as she shouted "Naruto… I-I-I'm coming" she said arching her back. Naruto himself had Shura's body clamp harder around him not allowing him time to pull out as his own limit was pushed "Fuck me too" he said releasing his load inside of her, her vagina then milking his body dry for his seamen.

Shura once more felt onto his chest although she was still inside him this time. "That…that was well worth the wait. Thanks for this Naruto, you mean so much to me" said Shura laying her had on his chest as he brought a hand to run through her hair that flowed freely as it had become undone early on in the session.

"Yeah… I agree. Thanks Shura-chan for picking me I guess, looks like my luck isn't so bad at times" he sadi as he felt himself feeling little tired now, the fight before taking it out of him a bit. "Don't forget we need to be up tomorrow for class alright?" he said as she gave an 'mmn' sound in agreement. "Sweet dreams Shura-chan"

**XEnd of Lemon & BreakX**

The next morning Naruto and Shura had awoken in each other's arms happy to see each other, although Kyuubi was a little miffed she hadn't been awake to watch the event having been taking a nap. She did however demand that next time she be included in the night of fun. The two now lovers got changed into their clothes Naruto wearing his black pants, white shirt and exorcist jacket that was opened at the front. Shura went for her usual style of bikini top and short-shorts but also had a chocker and jacket with the Order's symbol. She also had boots with fishnet stockings. She'd asked Naruto if it was okay to still dress like this and he said yes not wanting to change Shura in anyway.

When the two walked in and Shura sat on the desk while Naruto leaned against it "Good morning class, I'm Uzumaki Naruto this is Kirigakure Shura nice to meet you. We are going to be in charge of magic circles, sealing techniques and sword techniques. I'm sure you are going to enjoy having us as teachers while we tor-train you" Naruto said smirking with Shura.

"Ummm sensei!" Suguru raised his hand as Naruto looked over

"Yes Suguru-kun what is it?" Naruto asked the tough looking boy.

"Well sensei how come you and Kirigakure have taken over studies here and what happened to our former magic seals instructor Neuhaus-sensei?" he questioned the two teachers.

"Ahhh those are adult matters, kids need not worry about them right?" said Shura waving her hand.

"What my colleage means to say is that we Neuhaus requested time off for personal matters and both I and Shura-chan evidently got called due to our specialisation on subjects" Naruto further explained as the class nodded at the explanation.

"Ano… Naruto-sensei do you know where Rin is he seems to be late?" asked Shiemi wondering what had happened to her friend after he was taken away.

As she asked the door opened and a tired looking Rin walked in "Scuse me I kinda didn't get much sleep yesterday so I slept through lessons a bit. I slept all the way through homeroom and no one nother to wake me up" said Rin.

"Just don't make a habit of it Rin, now take your seat" said Naruto as Rin saw both him and Shura before nodding and taking his eat.

"Rin are you okay?" asked Shiemi as he sat down next to her.

"Eh? Yeah I'm fine just Naruto wanted to talk with me and Shura yesterday that's all. Why what's wrong?" he asked with a small smile.

"Oh nothing I'm just glad you're okay, but you know Naruto-sensei as well?" she asked him as he nodded.

"I only remember him a little from when I was a kid; he looks the same as he did then though which is kinda weird" he muttered putting the hair clip in his hair to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

"I… I think you're right I remember him visiting a few times to our home and he looks the same as then" she said nodding before turning back to the class.

"Alright class now that everyone's here we can start the lesson. Please red for me the chapter on earth divination from you seal academic primer. How about you Mr. Late to class Okumura" said Shura with a hidden smirk. Naruto however just chuckled at Rin's determined expression only to struggle reading the passage.

**XChapter EndX**

**So yeah that's the first chapter of this fic, don't expect regular updates for this one, it will depend what I can think of and overall the story in the manga as it develops. I may try to include characters from Naruto if I continue this but don't quote me on that.**

**This chapter had a Lemon as I just wanted it to really and I have that power as a writer so I hope you all like it. I'm still a beginner at writing them, anyway Shura is 26 and Naruto is 30 in case you're wondering.**

**This was done as a side project to help me get back to my writing so hopefully my other stories wil get updated soon like negima, seikirei and bleach, maybe fairy tail but I guess we all have to wait and see**

**Until next time, Bye**


End file.
